unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Loki
|Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Epithet 6 = |Epithet 7 = |Gender = Male |Age = 16 |Height = |Year = 2nd Year |Rank = 7th/1236 99th/1236 |Registration Code = Sacred Blaze |Professor = |Classification = Human |Classification 2 = Promised Children |Classification 3 = Puppeteer |Classification 4 = Mage |Classification 5 = |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Unnamed American troupe |Affiliation 2 = Divine Works |Affiliation 3 = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 4 = Gauntlets |Affiliation 5 = Rounds |Family = Unnamed father |Family 2 = Unnamed mother |Family 3 = Bronson |Family 4 = Frey |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Automaton = Cherubim |Automaton 2 = |Automaton 3 = |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Magic Circuit = |Magic Circuit 2 = |Ability = |Ability 2 = |Ability 3 = |Voice Actor = Nobuhiko Okamoto |Voice Actor 2 = Chris Burnett |Light Novel = Volume 2 |Manga = Chapter 16 |Anime = Episode 5 |Audio Drama = Drama CD (Side-A) |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a character of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. He is one of the Promised Children, a puppeteer and mage who is the younger adoptive son of Bronson and the younger brother of Frey studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a second year student backed by Divine Works; his automaton is Cherubim. Loki is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, originally ranking 7th, but demoted himself to the 99th seat. His registration code is |Mizukara Mawaru Honō no Ken (Seikuriddo Bureizu)|lit. ""}}. Loki is addressed or referred to as |Kentei}}. He joined the Night Party in order to initially test the Angel Series in it for Divine Works, but after he and Frey were released from Bronson, he then continued in order to win the Wiseman's Throne to be able to restore his and Frey's heart. In the Facing "Elf Speeder" Arc, Loki made a deal with Kimberly of him to protect Raishin Akabane in exchange of gaining access to the De Organum. Etymology Name is the name of the Norse god of mischief, who is both an (god) and a (giant), due to being adopted as a blood brother by the chief god . Loki is a , sometimes assisting the gods, and sometimes causing problems for them. Epithet Sword Emperor |Kentei}} Registration Code Sacred Blaze |Mizukara Mawaru Honō no Ken (Seikuriddo Bureizu)|lit. ""}} Appearance Personality Background Chronology Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Short Stories Manga Appearances Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Audio Drama Drama CD (Side-B) Abilities Other Abilities Equipment Relationships Frey Raishin Akabane Rabbi Riviera Ruby Revina Robin Cherubim Kimberly Bronson Image Gallery Appearance Loki and Cherubim's Full Appearance.png|Loki and Cherubim's full appearance in the anime. Character Profile and Art Design Loki and Cherubim's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Loki and Cherubim's anime character profile. Loki and Cherubim's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.III Booklet.jpg|Loki and Cherubim's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.Ⅲ booklet. Frey, Loki, and Rabbi's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.III Booklet.jpg|Loki, Frey, and Rabbi's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.Ⅲ booklet. Trivia Quotes References }} Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Humans Category:Promised Children Category:Puppeteers Category:Mages Category:Divine Works Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Gauntlets Category:Rounds